Leavin'
by Summer's Journey903
Summary: Casey's Birthday is soon and Derek got here something very special. XxDasey!xX


**I've been listening to Leavin' by Jesse McCartney everyday. I love it!**

**Well I saw shygirl938's Dasey/Masey video for the song and an idea came up in my mind.**

**So I ****don't own life with Derek, leavin', or the video I just mentioned.**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Derek Venturi was in his room typing on his new laptop he got for his 17th birthday, until he heard the front door slammed. He rolled his eyes know exactly who that was. It was Casey. She's been coming in this house everyday slamming the door ever since she and the football playing cow got back together. Everyday she'll be crying in her room because he did something stupid or wrong.

Derek doesn't like to hear her cry. One because he hates tears, and another because he likes her. He doesn't just like her, he really likes her. So he thought it was his job to put an end to it, and he planned to do that on her birthday which is in a few days.

**0o0o0o0oDxCo0o0o0o0o**

Casey got up in the morning and quickly put on some jeans and her light blue shirt. She didn't feel like doing her hair so she just tied it in a high pony tail. Usually she would do a lot of things with her hair but after last night she wasn't up for it.

She walked downstairs and saw Derek already eating cereal. She was shocked since it was six in the morning. He didn't notice her staring as he kept typing something and had headphones on. He finally noticed and took off his headphones.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's six. You wake up around seven. Should I be scared?" she said the last part sarcastically. He smirked that smirk of his and chuckled.

"No I just…needed to do something" he said typing. She went around him to take a look but he turned it so she wouldn't see.

"What are you doing anyways? You've been typing on that thing since you got it." She asked sitting next to him.

"It's a surprise." He said writing something in the green notebook beside him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is it for my birthday? You better not be planning another surprise party! You know I hate surprises!" she said crossing her arms.

"No it's not a surprise party." He said closing his laptop and putting it in its carrying bag. He got up and put his bowl in the sink. She just gave up on asking questions.

"Well I'm ready. What about you?" Derek asked getting his bag. She nodded and grabbed her bag as well. The drive was silent as they pulled up in the parking lot.

"Well I'm going to meet up with Max." she said walking towards him. He scoffed and kept walking.

The classes went slow and dull as usual. He thanked god as lunch came by. He grabbed his tray and took out his laptop and typed as usual. Sam and Ralph came by and sat with him.

"What are you doing?" Ralph asked Derek as he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Homework." He said still typing. They looked at each other and started laughing. Derek smirked and switched to the notebook.

"So what are you going to get Casey for her birthday?" Sam asked the two boys.

"I'm thinking of getting her socks." Ralph said seriously. Sam and Derek looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I think I'm just going to get her a gift card or something. What about you D?" Sam asked Derek. Derek typed a few more keys and then switched back the notebook.

"I'm working on it." He said going back to his laptop.

"Is that what you're working on?" Sam said trying to get a good look at what he was doing but Derek closed it.

"Yup, and no you can't see it." He said putting it away. He looked over and saw Casey sitting with max and his friends. He could see she really didn't want to be there. He shook his head with disappointment.

"So is Casey having a party?" Ralph asked.

"Yea just a few friends and Max and his friends." Derek said with disgust at the max part. They talk for a little bit until the bell rang and they left. After a few classes the day was over and he headed to his car. When he got there he saw Casey there already.

"Hey Case, ready to go?" he said opening the doors. She just nodded.

"Yea." She said quietly but enough for him to hear her. Once in the car Derek decided to ask.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She turned and looked at him.

"It's just Max." she said looking at the window again. He understood and didn't say anything.

"So you're birthday is tomorrow. You excited?" he asked. She grew a smile on her face.

"Yes! I'm finally 17! So have you got me something?" Casey asked him. He looked over at her and smirked.

"Maybe." He said smiling. She did too as they stopped at a spotlight.

"What about that thing on your laptop? Are you done with that?" she asked him.

"Yea, just need to add one thing and that's it." He said as the pulled up in the driveway.

"Cool. Anyways I got a project." She said heading in the house. He followed her inside and upstairs up to his room, and added you one more thing onto his project.

* * *

Casey Came out of her room after finishing her homework and herd something coming from Derek's room.

_What is he doing?_ She thought to herself and got closer to the door. She heard a guitar playing and him talking. She cracked the door a little bit to hear him clearly.

_Is he singing? _Casey asked herself. She can hear his voice and it was better than last time she heard him. Then she heard him stop and she ran downstairs. She saw her mom, step-dad and siblings watching a movie. She went in the kitchen to get something to snack on.

She grabbed some Ice cream and a spoon to eat it with. Derek walked in a few seconds later and grabbed a spoon and sat across from her.

"So what were you doing in your room?" she asked. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked hoping she didn't hear.

"I heard some music." She said eating the ice cream.

"Uh, Project. I finished though." He said dropping his eyes from her face. She looked at him curiously. He just smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes and dugged another scoop of ice cream.

"So, how was the project?" he asked with a mouthful of chocolate chip ice cream. She chuckled.

"I finished just right now. Very easy." She said licking the spoon clean. It was quiet until Derek's phone rung.

"_Cause jersey just got colder and, I'll have you know I'm scared to death That everything that you had said to me was just, A lie until you left- _"Hello…No I don't know…yea she's right here…ah come on Ralph! Do you honestly need to know…fine hold on." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Case, What size shoe do you wear?" he asked with the phone still at his ear. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why does he ha-"Don't ask. Trust me." He said cutting her off.

"Uhh…size seven." She said. He nodded.

"Size seven…okay I won't tell her…bye." He said hanging up at putting his phone down.

"Okay. That was interesting." She said putting her spoon in the sink. He did the same and put the ice cream away as well. They both went upstairs and got ready for bed.

* * *

The sun streamed through the windows in Casey's room. She woke up and stretched. Her Birthday was today. She was ecstatic! She was about to get up, until she heard a thud on her floor. She looked down and saw a CD case. She turned it around and saw a note.

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday Spacey._

_This is a special gift I made for you, and don't worry this isn't a prank._

_This is the project I've been working on._

_Right now I left for school, and I called Emily to pick you up._

_See you later,_

_Derek._

She smiled and put the CD in her stereo. The room was filled with a guitar lightly playing and then his voice filled the room.

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
you found somebody who does it better than he can_

She gasped hearing his voice. Was this how he was truly feeling? And when did he learn how to sing? She felt wobbly and sat down to listen to the rest.

_No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that_

_Uh oh oh oh oh_

She smiled of course Derek thought he was better than Max…And now she realizes, he is.

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that_

_Uh oh oh oh oh_

She could see it now. Derek was better than Max. He always mad her cry, and filled her with doubt, but not Derek. No not Derek. She just found someone who can do it better than Max can. She smiled as she got ready for school, and waited for the song to end.

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him..._

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never to come back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that_

_Uh oh oh oh oh_

She was about to turn it off until she heard his voice from the stereo.

"_So tell him Casey. Tell him your Leavin. I'll be waiting by my locker. Happy Birthday."_

She felt tears well up in her eyes and ran out the door and met up with Emily. Once she got there she went straight to Max, who happened to be three feet away from Derek.

"Hey babe." Max said leaning in to kiss her. She turned so he wouldn't. Derek saw and got interested to see what will happen.

"Listen Max, I'm leavin." She said looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm Leavin this relationship. And this time I won't be coming back again." She said simply.

"Why?"

"Well Lets just say I found somebody who does it better than you can." Her eyes flickered over his shoulder to Derek, who was shocked and happy. She turned back to Max.

"So there's no more you making me cry, or those grey skies. I'm sorry max." She said to him. He nodded and said it was ok and left. She watched him go and turned to Derek who was right in front of her.

"So you got my present." He said stepping closer to her. She smiled.

"Yes I did. Thanks by the way. Oh and when did you learn how to sing so…sexy." She said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked and kissed her with passion he's held for 2 years. They kissed until air was needed, and went back at it again. That was until someone interrupted them.

"Hey Casey I got you socks!" Ralph said down the hall waving the socks in the air. "With little duckies!" he added.

* * *

**And there you go! Man you got to love Ralph with his gifts. Lol. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh the song for Derek's ringtone was Jersey by Mayday Parade**


End file.
